1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brewing apparatus and, more particularly, to a system for decreasing velocity of water into a brewing chamber.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,162 discloses a spray head for a coffee brewer for speeding up delivery of water under pressure to coffee grounds. U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,880 discloses a chamber to cause water to have a swirling, steeping action into coffee grounds. Coffeemakers are known which use single serve pouches or pods. These single serve coffeemakers use a pump and delivery of heated water under pressure to the coffee pod. Coffeemakers are also know which use drip-type water delivery of heated water onto loose coffee grounds in multi-serve coffee makers.
There is a desire to provide a single serve brewing apparatus which uses pods, but with a drip-type water delivery method rather than a pressurized water delivery method. However, there is still a desire to provide good quality brewed liquid in such a device.